Gaming tokens or tokens of various denominational values are commonly used in games of chance. These tokens are used by patrons to wager a desired amount of money in such a game, and can later be exchanged for currency. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to customize a gaming token by incorporating a custom image on site where the token is being used. Adding an image on site has been prohibited because of the complicated process needed to manufacture the token.